elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Selveni Nethri
|Base ID = }} Selveni Nethri is a Dunmer Necromancer who is trapped inside a spider's web after having been left to die in Southfringe Sanctum by Bashnag and her fellow Spellsword mages. Background Selveni initially joined Bashnag's circle of mages to study necromancy in peace, but could not stop thinking about her daughter, Savela, who had been sent to Honorhall Orphanage after Selveni was accused of practicing illegal necromancy. Eventually, Selveni snuck away from the Sanctum and made her way to Riften, hoping to find and steal away Savela. However, the girl had already left the orphanage and was nowhere to be found. Not knowing what else she could do, Selveni returned to the Southfringe Sanctum, hoping that nobody noticed she had left. Bashnag, however, did take notice of her absence, and upon her return, accused her of trying to sell him out to the Thalmor. Afterwards, he cursed her ability to cast spells and chased her off into the depths of the sanctum, where she seemingly got caught in a web of one of the Frostbite Spiders that inhabit the cave. Selveni first asks to be cut down from the webs that hold her, and then requests further assistance so that she can escape the cave. After Bashnag and his circle of mages have been defeated, Selveni is told it is possible to escape through the cave's exit. She will thank the Dragonborn for their help and decides to once again continue the search for her daughter. Quests *The Savior of Selveni Nethri Dialogue The Savior of Selveni Nethri "Is... is someone there?" "Please, cut me down!" "Thanks for getting me out of that. Bashnag's coven chased me out and left me for dead down here. Nobody lasts too long with the spiders. Please, will you help me get out of here? If the coast is clear, I'll make a break for it." :Can you make it out of here? "Bashnag cursed me. I can't cast a spell to save my life right now. I'll have to wait until the way out is safe." ::It isn't safe. Wait here. "Please, let me know if it seems safe to leave. ::'The way out is clear. Good luck.' ''"Thank you. When I find my daughter, it will be thanks to you." :Coven? What do you mean? "Bashnag's circle of mages. We - well "they" live here. They made it pretty clear that I'm no longer welcome." ::You're a necromancer? "I am, and I don't want to hear your moral judgements about it, either. I wouldn't have had to study in secret in the old days." :::How are you holding up? "I'm too weak right now. Between the spiders and the coven, I'd be dead before escaping the cave." ::::Tell me more about the Coven. "These are no dainty college mages. Bashnag has the skill of a magister and the mind of a warlord. This is a dangerous bunch. They're good company if you want to study necromancy in peace, though." ::Why aren't you part of the coven anymore? "I left for a few days in Riften. When I came back Bashnag accused me of trying to sell him out to the Thalmor. I was cursed and chased off. :::'Why were you in Riften?' ''"My daughter was sent to the orphanage there when I stood accused of illegal necromancy. I had no choice. Run or die. I joined with Bashnag then, but I thought of Savela every day. So I snuck off, hoping to find and steal away with her. Only, she was gone. Shipped away to another orphanage, or adopted, or... I didn't know what else to do, so I came back, hoping nobody noticed I left." ::::How are you holding up? "I'm feeling better, but Bashnag's curse won't wear off for weeks." :: "He is? I'm not sure how to feel about that. Perhaps it's for the better." Trivia *There is more than one path that leads to Selveni. The path to the left into the cave will require fighting several Frostbite spiders, and one Giant Frostbite Spider, before getting to her. *The Dragonborn can also choose to be cruel to Selveni and lie to her, saying that the cave is clear. Selveni will then try to make her escape, but may be killed by either the Spellswords or Frostbite Spiders, robbing her of her only chance to reunite with her daughter. Bugs * She will not follow once all the enemies in the cave are dead and she has been freed. If one keeps running into her, she will eventually take off running. However, she may still not follow the Dragonborn out of the cave. When this happens, the quest cannot be completed. **If she does not move even after talking to her, simply wait one hour. *If Selveni is stuck, use Vampiric Grip (if the Dragonborn is a Vampire Lord) or the completed Unrelenting Force shout to throw her out of the cave (the full Unrelenting Force shout is required for this). Alternately, one can use Clear Skies to stagger her. A weak ranged attack, such as Flames or a low damaged arrow, will cause her to turn hostile and attack, which may help fix this bug. Alternatively, leaving then re-entering the cave may also work, with the added benefit of not turning her hostile. **Even if Unrelenting Force got her out of the cave, one may not be able to command another follower. Instead, it will be as if she is still following. ** This can also be easily fixed by heading to the entrance of the cave (leaving Selveni behind) and then entering the following the console commands: prid 6F120, then moveto player. She should then proceed to leave the cave on her own, completing the objective. Using pushactoraway 6F120 100 can also be used if she is stuck at the entrance. It is possible that she re-enter the cave : follow her to complete the quest. ** If one waits for Selveni to finish speaking after being told it is safe to leave, instead of exiting the conversation, she will leave the cave on her own. However, this only seems to work on games started after the recent patches. One can also try leaving the cave and then re-entering; she should make an attempt to leave on her own. ** If she and the Dragonborn have both left the cave, re-entering the cave can complete the quest. * Even after escaping, the objective to help her will remain in the quest journal, rendering the quest unable to be properly completed. Appearances * ru:Селвени Нетри de:Selveni Nethri Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers